summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Lialtereis Clericalism
Overview Lialtereis Clericalism, also known as Clericalism or Clerical Magic, is a form of Deific Power that is strictly used by the clerics of Lialtereis, the adherents of the Aengul of Purity and Justice. Lialtereis strives for complete purity within the realm of mortals; a land where there is no taint, darkness, or impurity. A place where all wounds are healed and suffering is vanquished. Many believe that we, the clerics heal and fight impurity out of goodwill and kindness, yet that is not the case; we do so out of necessity because it has to be done to bring forth purity. To fulfil our patron’s desires, the clerics have been given the ability to wield His power through invoking divine light. Disciplines Priest Healing Priest Healing is the act of calling upon Lialtereis’ light in order to heal those who are hurt or suffered by the hands of the dark or others. To Lialtereis, the wounds and suffering of others are deemed impure for how he sees the world, for they are unneeded and cause only displeasure to all in the mortal realm. War Clericalism War Clericalism is the act of calling upon Lialtereis’ light for the use of combat against the darkness that roams the realm in the form of undead, dark beings, and dark mages. To Lialtereis, these beings are a disgrace to His ideal world of purity, a stain upon a white canvas that needs to be removed. Thus, the art of War Clericalism was formed to combat against these threats and ensure that purity is kept through such. Those who know this art are capable of summoning orbs of light that knocks back foes, while others can bring forth chains of light to held tie down an impure while another cleric goes to finish it off. Divine Wardenism Divine Wardenism is a subtype of clericalism that is based around the concept of imbuing the light of the sun with the power of Lialtereis. Whereas the normal clericalism allows for light to be manifested through the soul, Divine Wardens cannot due to this light being considerably more extensive power, even trying to pull forth that degree of power through a mortal vessel would surely do considerably more harm than good. This power relies upon both the radiance of the sun and Lialtereis’ power, combining his own power with its beaming light to bless either water or flame into certain states. Unfortunately this comes at the cost for outside the reign of the sun, as the moon rises and casts its dreaded shadow his power too comes to fade. Thus, without a light-well present any blessings will fade. Holy Alteration Holy Alteration is the subtype of Clericalism that allows for clerics to imbue their light within objects and areas in order to help reduce the amount of impurity when a cleric is not around, as well as aid clerics upon fighting the darkness. It is not uncommon to see a cleric or a guard walking with a weapon surrounded by one of Lialtereis’ holy lights, or a city bombarded with spooks now bearing a holy ward to help protect the citizens within. Learning Process Lialtereis clerics are gifted with the ability to channel their patron’s power into the mortal realm through the form of light. How this is done is through the connection between Tahariae and the cleric. The cleric must pray to Lialtereis to open the connection between them, while more experienced clerics can willingly open their connection through powerful emotions. When this connection is open, Aengulic energy will flow from Lialtereis into the cleric; using the connection as a bridge. From here, clerics can bring forth energy in the form of light and use it, as long as they know the spells from their respective subtypes and how to use them. Once the cleric has done what they needed to do with the light, they must reseal their connection, causing the Aengulic energy to return to Lialtereis. For a person to use these powers, they must be connected by a cleric who knows the connection ritual. The connection serves as the most important aspect for the clerics, the connection itself serving as the bridge which allows the Aengul’s power to reach them. However, the user must be taught spell by spell, and they must allow their light to develop naturally so that they can use stronger abilities. Category:Deific Category:Abilities